Lunar Eclipse
by Ed.cullenator
Summary: This is my take on Eclipse. It's kind of fluffy but it's a pretty good read. It includes a little bit of werewolves, victoria & someone by the name of pierce so far... please review![DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1: Life is Sweet

**Sorry but it has to be said. I do not own twilight, new moon, or eclipse. stephenie meyer does. lucky gal.**

Chapter 1

I walked up the stairs to the porch and saw Charlie. He wasn't happy, that much was visible in his face.

"ISABELLA! YOU GET INSIDE THIS SECOND!" He looked like he was going to explode.

"I'm sorry, dad," was all I could manage.

"Edward, please leave!" His voice had a harsh tone in it.

"Yes, sir," Edward said. He was always a gentleman. "I'll see you upstairs," he said just loud enough for me to hear.

After Edward was gone, technically up in my room, Charlie went ballistic. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, do you want to tell me why there is a motorcycle in my driveway?!" Not really.

"See, I found a couple of stray bikes and asked Jake if he wanted to fix them up. Then I convinced him to teach me to ride it." I hope that explanation worked.

"I can't believe you! I-I-I'll deal with you later, young lady!" Was I off the hook that easily?

Upstairs in my room I bolted to Edward's side on my bed as soon as my human eyes found him. He squeezed me tight and I got lost in his bear hug. I guess Emmet was rubbing off on him.

"I'm sorry," he said glumly.

"For what?" I demanded, confused.

"For everything." I could see the sincere pain his golden eyes.

"Don't be," I said as I put my finger to his lips, trying to remove the sadness from him. He kissed my cheek lightly.

"I need to be human for one more minute, sorry." I grabbed my pajamas and rushed out the door.

I looked in the bathroom mirror as I brushed my teeth. How could Edward love me? I was so mundane, so much not a vampire. So much not like him.

I quickly returned to my room and found Edward looking at a scrapbook.

"Find anything interesting in there?" I teased.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to browse through your belongings," he said properly. I pecked him gently on the cheek as a sign of forgiveness.

"It's time for the human to sleep. Who knows what Charlie has in store for you tomorrow? Oh wait – I do," he said lightheartedly.

"Please tell me, Edward," I urged. I hated that he knew things like this and didn't share them with me. I decided to try and dazzle him.

It worked.

"Well, okay." His face grew into a smile. "He thinks that you attract danger," he chuckled, "you can't blame him, though. He was bound to find out sooner or later that trouble follows you." I could feel myself blushing.

"So," I continued.

"So, what?"

"So, what trouble is following me around, at least, the trouble that Charlie knows about?"

"Well," he grimaced, "he thinks that all boys are bad for you, including Jacob and myself. Also, he's not sure if he can trust you anymore," Edward said with poignant eyes.

"I'll earn that back somehow."

I fell asleep in his arms that night. My dream was a nightmare as usual._ Edward and I were walking through the forest. Edward was leading me somewhere. I followed. We ended up in our special meadow. I was blissfully happy until I realized we weren't alone. Charlie slowly entered from the trees and came into view. Edward whispered something in my ear._

"_Bella," he said, "it's me or him."_

"_You obviously," I replied. An angelic smile spread across his perfect face._

_He slid something into each of my hands. I opened my hands. A shot gun and an arrow. Did he really expect me to do that to my father?_

"_Edward, I can't." I begged._

"_Okay, I know exactly what will kill Charlie." He pressed his granite lips to my throat and sunk his beautiful white teeth into my skin. I screamed, I thrashed, but Edward held me down, while Charlie watched, his face filled with horror. I stayed in the meadow in agony for seemed like forever, when suddenly my body felt numb. An iciness took over but then slowly faded. I opened my eyes. Wow, my vision was perfect. I saw a fly land on a plant next to me. I turned and saw Charlie. Before I could do anything my mind filled with thoughts of how to kill him. I wanted his blood. That fact was true._

_I thought Edward would hold me back, but when I killed my own father he just watched with dark humor in his eyes._

I woke up screaming.

"Shh. Bella, it's okay. Calm down. It was just a dream!"

"B-but it felt so real," I argued. I suddenly remembered Charlie. Edward seemed to think the same thing.

"He left for work an hour ago. Don't worry," he said, "your going to be punished tonight." Oh great.

"So," Edward said, "want to tell me all about your oh-so-real nightmare?"

"I'd rather not."

"Please Bella?" He was trying to dazzle me. He was succeeding. I told him all the details about my nightmare, from Edward's beatific smile to Charlie's horrified face. I thought he would be more upset.

"So," I asked, suddenly cheerful, "what are we doing today?"

"I'm not sure, let's go ask Alice." He smiled subtly. Of course, Alice had to here because I was on house arrest. Alice forced Edward to leave because she said I needed a spa. Apparently I needed to be mended up by Dr. Cullen. Dr. Alice Cullen.

"So, what's on your mind, Bella? Surely you have something to say after yesterday." I did, but I was afraid Edward would listen. Alice probably already knew what I was going to say, so I told her.

"Well," I started.

"Yes?" she urged.

"It's just that yesterday Edward seemed a little over protective when I was around Jacob."

"Bella, of course he would, Jacob is his mortal enemy," she reassured. That was a true statement but it still didn't convince me.

"I was just hoping that, you know, Edward's not jealous of him. I mean, Jacob and I are, were, best friends." I hope she couldn't detect the sadness in my voice.

"I don't know what to tell you, Bella. Edward just wants you safe," she replied in a rather unpleasant tone.

All day Alice redid my hair, gave me a pedicure, a manicure, and a facial. Edward came back at three o'clock. Thank god.

"You look much better," he noted.

"Thanks," I said as Alice left the house inconspicuously.

"I just want to ask you something. It's been bothering me."

"You listened?" I probably should have known.

"Yes, and I'm sorry. But, do you truly believe that I'm _over _protective?" He emphasize the 'over'

"I don't know what to think," I said truthfully.

"Bella," he said, staring into my eyes, "all I want is for you to be safe." Then, he kissed me.

-xox-

A full month passed and still no Victoria or the Volturri. Also, no Jacob. As long as I had Edward I could live with that.

My punishment was ever so slowly easing up. I still wasn't allowed out of the house, but Edward was allowed in it again.

One day, after school, Edward was driving in the wrong direction.

"Where are we going?" I demanded. The speedometer was inching its way towards eighty miles per hour. I wouldn't have minded as much but we were driving on the curviest road in Forks.

"My house." He answered simply. Was he seriously risking this? Charlie was going to kill me!

"Why?" I said, a little angry and confused.

He didn't answer me. I was getting testy.

"Damn it, Edward, why?" Again, no answer, but in minutes were at the beautiful white mansion that I knew and loved.

We go inside. It looked like we were having a family meeting.

"Bella, Edward." Carlisle acknowledged us.

"Carlisle," Edward said, "She's close. I could smell her at school today." Who? Who could he smell? Jasper, sensing my panic and worry, calmed me down.

"Is there a plan yet?" Esme inquired.

"Alice?" asked Edward.

"She's not attacking. You have until Prom. I think."

"What the hell is going on?!" I shouted. Seven pairs of eyes turned to look at me.

"Victoria," Alice whispered in my ear. I gulped. So I had one month. One month until prom. Alice closed her eyes again and told Edward that he should take me home.

-xox-

There was one week before prom. I was so nervous.

Today at lunch they nominated Prom King and Queen. Mr. Banner walked into the cafeteria and started the nominations. Everyone looked around the cafeteria to double check if they wanted to nominate anyone.

"Do we have any nominations for queen?" Mr. Banner asked.

"I nominate Bella," Alice shouted. How could she do this to me! I'd probably trip and embarrass myself. And what if Edward wasn't King? That would really ruin the night.

"I second the nomination," Edward said to Mr. Banner.

"Bella, do you accept the nomination?" Mr. Banner asked. Ugh. I couldn't think straight.

"She accepts." Alice answered for me. I was too dizzy from being nominated that I barely heard who else was nominated. Alice said Jessica, Angela, and Lauren were all nominated for queen. For king, she said that Mike, Tyler, and Conner were nominated. After lunch Mike came up to me.

"Congrats, Bella!" He sounded ecstatic.

"You too," was all I managed. I hurried off for class.

-xox-

Edward drove me home from work that day. I noticed anger glint into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Complications." That word was now reserved for Jacob and the pack.

"What does he want?" I asked dismally.

"To talk to you, and Charlie." He noticed the panicked look on my face. "Don't worry, silly. He won't tell him _that_." Thank god.

There, inside my house, was Jacob and the pack talking with Charlie. I quickly glanced around the room.

"Hey Jake."

"Bella," he acknowledged me.

"Hey Bells," Charlie said, "Jake and his friends stopped by for a friendly visit." Sure, a friendly visit.

Charlie left the room to make himself dinner. The rest of us stepped out onto the porch.

"What do _you_ want, Jake?" I spit out.

"We just wanted to remind you and your bloodsuckers about the treaty," he said acidic.

"What about it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure if it sunk in yet, but you realize the if they- they- change you," he stuttered, "the treaty is broken and we have the right to attack you and your _NEW_ family." I could deal with that. Once I was strong, the Cullens and I could beat the werewolves any day.

"Well then. I guess I'll have to deal with that. Won't I?"

"Come on Bella. Can't you just change your mind? You know I don't want to kill—hurt you," he whined.

"NO Jake. I've already made my choice and there's nobody who can change my mind!" I nearly snarled at him.

"Fine then," and he stormed off.

"Wait! Jake!" I called after him. He stopped short and I ran into him in the pack. Paul let out a low growl at me. "Please, Jacob." He turned around.

"You know I want to be your friend, Bella, but I, I just can't. Not now." I could feel moisture forming in my eyes.

"Please Jacob?" He noticed the tears in my eyes. He hugged me. "Is that a yes?" I could barely breathe now.

"I can't. At least, not while your with _HIM_." And then he kissed me. I tried to fight him, but it was useless. He was one hundred times stronger than me. Finally he stopped. Thank god.

"What the hell was that, Jacob?!" I was really mad and aggravated.

"Tell me you feel the same way," he pleaded.

"Excuse me?" Then, I made a really stupid mistake.

I slapped him. Right across the face. I saw the reactions of the pack. They were mad, but not as mad as Jacob. He was shaking so much that the porch shook with him.

Then, he lost control. He became the russet-brown wolf that used to protect me. Now, it wanted to destroy me. It all happened fast, then. Jacob hurled himself at me, but I was swiped out of the way at the last second by two white arms.

Edward pulled me behind him and crouched into a defensive stance. Through his clenched teeth I heard him growl at Jacob. Jacob finally calmed sown, sprinted into the woods and walked back out of the woods human. Sam scolded him.

"Jake, do you realize what you just did?" Sam yelled, still calmed. It's a good think we weren't going to be friends anymore, because after today's events I felt one hundred times safer with vampires.

"I'm so sorry," Jake said. Who was he talking to? Me or Sam? It didn't matter because he was not forgiven by me!

"Jacob," Sam continued, "do you realize what you've done?"

Okay, I know he tried to kill me, but I'm safe. Then, it dawned on me!

"Excuse us for a moment," I said to the pack, pulling Edward into the woods with me.

"Do you realize what this means?" I nearly shrieked at Edward.

"Naturally," he said, frowning.

"Why aren't you happy?" I said, jumping up and down.

"Bella, why would I be happy? The treaty is broken. The werewolves are now allowed to attack our family," He just said _our_ family, "and it gives you an excuse to rush Carlisle. Unless," he trailed off.

"Unless?"

"Unless we still have a deal." He smiled his perfect smile and flashed his brilliant, white teeth.

"Not so fast," I said, grinning, "I have an idea."

He picked me up and carried me back to the porch. Jacob, Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry were waiting for us.

"I have something to say," I started. They waited for me to continue. "I have a proposal for you."

"And?" Sam said.

"And," I continued, " I'd like to make a deal."

"A new treaty?" Embry asked.

"I guess you could call it that. You, the werewolves, stay on your land. Entering Cullen land is off limits. Vice versa for the Cullens-''

"So it's the same as before?" Jacob interrupted.

"Not precisely. You have to make one exception to the biting rule." Jacob's eyes bulged out of his head. Edward looked unsurprised, like he was expecting I'd say this.

"Absolutely not!" Jacob shouted. Surprisingly, Charlie didn't come out of the house.

"That's my only offer," I replied coolly.

"Jacob," Sam said, "it's the only way. Unless you want to fight them." Jacob seemed to think about this.

"We'll get back to you," said Jake.

"You have one week!" I shouted as they walked away.

"Thankyou," I said to Edward as I kissed him lightly.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Life was sweet.


	2. Chapter 2: Prince Charming

"Bella!" Charlie called me downstairs. I guess I didn't hear the phone ring.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hi Bella," said a familiar, husky voice.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Uh huh," he sounded pained to be talking to me. "I was wondering if we could have more time to make the decision." By 'we' he meant the pack of werewolves that he was part of. But there was no way he'd have more time. I already knew his decision anyways.

"Sorry Jake, no." There was coldness in my voice.

"Okay then, Bella. I know my decision." I waited patiently for him to continue. "You don't have a deal." I figured he would say that. He would rather die than let Edward and I be together. It didn't really matter to me, though. I would always have Edward by my side.

"If that's what you want," was all I replied. I wanted to get this phone call over. It was getting annoyed.

"Yes," he said, "I've got to go, you know, to tell Sam. Bye Bella. I'll miss you."

"Bye Jake." I would miss him too. I would always miss his warmth, his smile, his jokes. I would miss my best friend.

-xox-

Alice and Rosalie were huddled around me, doing my hair and makeup, of course. Tonight was Prom and Alice and Rosalie had me cooped upstairs in Alice's bathroom all day. They picked out my dress. It was a deep red with a topaz sash around the waist. They let me pick out the shoes. I picked glass slippers because I wanted Edward to be my Prince Charming. Alice giggled when I told her the meaning of the shoes. Rosalie was doing my hair, but I couldn't see it because she faced me away from the mirror. I think she was curling it. Alice forced me to wear a tiara, just incase I win, although I told her the school provides one for the winner.

When Rosalie and Alice were finally done they took about a thousand pictures of me. Alice said that when I was a vampire I'd be able to look back at my human life. I was thrilled that she knew I would be one of them.

Finally, it was time to look in the dreaded mirror. I was really afraid of who would look back at me. I decided it couldn't be that bad.

WOW. I looked amazing. I looked better than I did at last year's prom.

Alice interrupted my thoughts. "Prince Charming is downstairs," she piped. My nerves suddenly got the better of me.

I was standing at the top of the Cullen's beautiful staircase. It was a dark wood with beautiful, engraved banisters. At the bottom of the stairs stood Edward. He had his back towards me. He was wearing a black tuxedo. I could already tell that he looked breathtaking.

I walked slowly down the stairs, to prevent tripping. Alice told Edward it was okay for him to turn around. When he did I was stunned. I would never stop being amazed by his beauty. We locked eyes and I still couldn't believe how blessed I was to have Edward. He then handed me my corsage.

The four of us, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I, took Edward's flashy 'special occasion' car to the prom.

Alice shoved Edward and me into the back seat of the car. Jasper drove and Alice sat up front with him. I liked Jasper's driving, I thought. Although it was fast it wasn't nearly as fast as Edward and Alice's driving.

I was starting to feel nervous. I'd probably trip and fall and embarrass myself.

"Calm down, Bella. You have nothing to worry about," Jasper said, obviously feeling my nervousness.

"Bella," Edward said, "why are you so nervous?"

"I know I'm going to trip and embarrass myself, Edward." I knew that hurting myself was a definite possibility tonight. Then, in the blink of an eye, Edward jumped on top of me and held me against the car window and his eyes filed with humor.

"Come on Edward, get off of me," I pleaded.

That caused him to inch his face closer to mine so that we were less than an inch away. His beautiful scent clouded my brain and I could no longer think coherently.

"Bella," he said, "do you really think that I would let you get hurt? Especially by yourself?"

"Probably not," I said. He pierced me with his topaz eyes. They melted into my heart.

"Edward," Jasper said, interrupting us, "do you realize what you're doing to her heart?"

"Of course. My hearing and my senses are just as good as yours, Jasper."

"Idiot," Jasper muttered, "I meant her heart emotionally." Finally, somebody was standing up for me. I liked Jasper, I thought.

"I'm sorry Bella," Edward said in his velvety voice.

"No problem," was all I responded because we were already parked at the school.

We walked into the gym and I was surprised to see so many people here. Surely Forks didn't have this many students. I spotted Jessica with a boy from my English class, Joe. Everybody else seemed oblivious to her. Angela was here with Ben. She was still taller than him, but they made such a cute couple. Lauren was there, too. She was dancing with Tyler.I caught his eye and he winked at me. Edward pretended not to see that, probably so I couldn't detect his jealousy.

"May I have this dance, Cinderella?" Edward had the most beautiful voice in the world. I could listen to it forever. Maybe I might just get that wish.

"Of course," I responded and he kneeled on one knee and kissed my hand.

As we danced I saw Alice and jasper dancing together. They looked so happy. Alice looked lovely. She had on a navy blue floor length dress with a white sash at the waist. Our dress styles were similar, except Alice looked much better than I did.

Edward helped me dance, not that I was injured, because I lacked that skill. We seemed to glide perfectly around the room. Then, Mr. Banner interrupted my perfect little world to announce the king and queen.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman. It's time to announce the Prom King and Queen. This year our Prom King is… Mike Newton." Everyone cheered as Mike walked up onto the stage to receive his crown, which was made of plastic, as Alice pointed out.

"Our Prom Queen is…" Mr. Banner said. I could feel my heart beat in my throat. Surely Edward could hear, too. Mr. Banner continued, "It seems we have a problem." The room silenced. "There seems to be a problem with the Prom Queen," he said as Edward winked at me, "this has never occurred in my fifteen years teaching at Forks High School. We've had a tie. Tied for Prom Queen are… Jessica Stanley… and… Isabella Swan. Congratulations girls!"

Edward, Alice and Jasper cheered me on as I walked up onto the stage. Suprisingly I didn't trip. It was a good thing Alice made me wear a tiara. Then I realized, Alice had a vision about this. Jessica and I stood on stage together and she seemed to notice my real tiara and her plastic one. She glared at me.

"One of you girls will not be able to participate in the King/Queen dance," Mr. Banner said.

"I'llskipit!" I said in one breath. I already had my Prince Charming, why would I need a stupid dance with Mike Newton. I got to dance with Edward while Jessica and Mike danced together. "I'm so glad I get to dance with my Prince Charming and not the boring old human," I murmured into Edward's chest as we danced. He just chuckled.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too."

I thought I heard a crowd burst through the doors. Then, Edward did something completely unexpected. He crossed over our boundaries, not that I minded. He kissed me so passionately I almost forgot that we were in a room packed with people. Edward didn't stop me when I opened my mouth this time. But as soon as the kiss began, it was over. Edward was on the floor. What had just happened, I thought. Then I knew.

Jacob Black. Why would he do that?

I ran, at my slow speed, over to Edward's side and clutched his arm. Jacob stood across from us.


	3. Chapter 3: Selfish Little Jerk

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, I know I know, that ruins your day too. Stephenie Meyer owns twilight and new moon and eclipse. So, have fun stephenie meyer, you lucky person. **

**Oh yeah, this chapter is dedicated to Gina and Elyse! Hahaha.**

**Chapter 3**

"What the ell was that for, Jacob?" I screamed. If there was anyone who wasn't paying attention, they were now. The room was silent except for Jacob, Edward, and me. Jacob and the pack were dressed like themselves, in cut off jeans and sneakers. Behind me, Alice and Jasper were glaring at the pack.

"He's just using you, Bella, like how you used me," he accused and I could see the pure hatred in his eyes. Everyone in the gym just stared at me with their jaws hanging open and their eyes wide and anxious to hear what I had to say in return.

"How dare you, Jacob Black?" I screamed at him, trying to put as much venom into my voice as possible, "You knew I didn't have those kinds of feelings for you. You always knew that I loved and still love Edward! You knew and you still hurt you best friend. You're a selfish little jerk!" Of course, my face was bright red and tears were streaming down my face, causing my mascara to run.

"You're such a hypocrite, Bella! You used me until your leech of a boyfriend came back!" By the look on his face and the tremor rolling down his spine, it looked like he honestly believed this.

"I HATE YOU!" I shouted as I ran out of the gym. Alice caught up to me in a second and tried to calm me down. Jasper wouldn't even be enough to calm me down.

"Alice," I said through blubbering tears, "why did Jacob do that?" She frowned.

"Because he's jealous," she stated quite simply and I was waiting for to explain but it seemed that she wouldn't. I got impatient and headed back for the gym to find Edward.

Alice said something that sounded like "Ice and Ear" but I didn't bother asking her what she meant because right at that moment I collided with Mike.

"Sorry," he said instinctively, "Oh. Hey Bella. I just thought that since your boyfriend and your ex aren't present, you might like to dance with _me_," he said. Why did things like this happen to me?

"Jacob and I never went out so he's not my ex," I said. It looked like that wasn't what he was expecting for a response.

"Will you dance with me??" He asked again impatiently.

"Sorry, Mike. I'm not really in the mood to dance right now." Hurt seemed to swirl around in his ocean-blue eyes, but I didn't care. He was trying to get me to dance with him on the rebound, and I wasn't even breaking up!

Just as I turned around the person that I most wanted to see grabbed me and hugged me as tight as possible. He gave me a kiss and my heart fluttered.

"Bella," he said casually, "I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me?" His eyes weren't ask cold as they were the last time we took a walk so I agreed. If anything went wrong I decided I would run away from him, even though he'd be able to catch me.

"Of course," I said trying to pretend nothing was wrong. I hoped my face wouldn't give me away.

**Sorry it's so short! Stupid math, Italian and history tests tomorrow, oh yeah, English exam too. Hope you liked it and review. For Edward.**


	4. Chapter 4: Liar

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Edward: Hi Briana, I just wanted to let you know that you don't own me. **

**Me:(gasping for air because my heart was broken) Okay, Edward. If that's what's best, Stephenie Meyer can have you. **

**Again, I'm sorry it's so short. It would've been longer but the other version i wrote was really crappy. **

**CHAPTER 4 **

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?" I said, trying not to let that stupid ghost hole re-enter my life.. I still was unsure of myself so I focused on his face. I stared at his beautiful eyes. Tonight they were a very light shade of gold. I looked at his hair next. His hair was beautiful. I loved everything about it from its bronze color to its disheveled style. A small grin appeared on his face as he realized that I was ogling him. He smiled some more and in a subtle motion, he brushed a lock of hair out of my face and breathed his sweet breath into my face. I was truly dazzled.

"I love you. I truly do. No matter what anyone says, I love you," he said passionately. I saw my reflection in his crystal clear topaz eyes and wondered how I had this kind of hold on him.

"I love you too Edward," I said as I kissed him.

We walked back inside the gym, never letting go of each other's hand. His coolness felt so nice against my skin and I'm sure that my warmth comforted him.

I brushed a lock of hair off of my shoulder, revealing my neck and shoulder. Edward inhaled my scent and smiled at me. I quickly returned the smile and kissed him on the cheek. I thought that by now my blood red lipstick would have faded, but the lip prints on Edward's cheek proved otherwise. I caught myself blushing and tried to stop it, but it was a futile attempt. I tried to glance casually around the room so that Edward wouldn't notice how my cheeks started to resemble tomatoes. Unfortunately, he caught my eye.

"Bella," he said, raising his eyebrows, trying to insinuate that I was keeping something from him.

"Yes?' I said, mimicking his face by raising my eyebrows and widening my eyes. He returned my little act with an incredulous glare.

"As I've said before, acting is not in your career path." He chuckled and continued, "So, would you care to inform me on what you're obviously keeping from me?" I was hoping he would never notice the lipstick on his face. I played dumb and tried to preoccupy him with my eyes.

"Edward," I said innocently, "why would I ever keep something from--?"

"Hey Bella! Edward." Tyler Crowley shouted as he walked towards us. He was staring at Edward now, and ever so often his eyes would flicker to my lips. "So," he said, ending the awkward silence, "are you two lovebirds enjoying yourselves?" Again, he stared at Edward. I suddenly realized why, because Edward was wiping the red lipstick off of his face. I giggled and they both shot me looks. Edward glared at me with false anger and humor in his eyes, while Tyler's stare was incomprehensible. I hadn't realized that Tyler asked us a question, but Edward answered curtly.

"We were just about to leave, actually." He turned to look at me with pleading eyes, "Weren't we, Bella?" I played along and yawned.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired," I said, yawning yet again. Edward just stared at me and tried to keep a straight face. I hadn't thought my acting was that bad. Edward grabbed my hand and we strode out of the gym.

"Is my acting that bad?" I asked, curious. I thought about all of the times I acted in the past. I acted when Alice, Jasper and I fled to Phoenix. I told Charlie how I hated Forks because I was falling for Edward. At least half of that was true. I was falling for Edward. I also lied when I pretended to be in bed, but I would be up talking, and kissing too, with Edward. I lied to Charlie yet again when I told him that I was fine after Edward left me. I thought that Charlie believed that act but I hadn't fooled him for one second. My last lie was when I told Edward that I didn't want to marry him. It was partially true. I wanted to be with Edward forever. I just didn't want anything to do with the marriage part. Marriage would make me feel old. It would also get Renee and Charlie involved, and look how great their young marriage ended up. But, I could never, ever imaging my life without Edward.

**Please review. if you don't review i won't post anymore chapters. **


	5. Author's Note

**I'm sorry i haven't updated in, like, a month, but i've realized taht my story stinks... **

**I deleted the last 3 chapters because they completely ruined the mood of the story, maybe if i'm bored ill write more. I'm not sure yet.**

**-Briana**


	6. Chapter 5: Frustration

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. **

**A/N: I rewrote chapter five because the last one ruined the mood of the story. I hope this is better, and more serious, than the last one. Review and tell me if I'm going in the right direction.   
-Briana  
**

_ But, I could never, ever imaging my life without Edward._

Edward clasped my hand in his and he led me towards the parking lot, where his Aston Martin awaited us. I glanced up at Edward and I was mesmorized by the pools of molten gold. We walked back to the car in our trance-like state, just staring into each other's eyes. I wished this moment could last forever. It probably could have if Edward didn't stiffen and wrap his arm around my waist protectively. I hoped it wasn't the werewolves again. I looked back up to Edward to see what was wrong, but I caught him staring ahead, towards his car. There, leaning against the side of car was Mike Newton. When Mike realized I had his attention he winked and looked over me once, which was a bit uncomfortable. Edward growled under his breath but I stopped him with a peck on the cheek.

"Excuse me, Mike, but Bella and I were planning on leaving and your on my car," Edward said as politely as he could. I squeezed his free hand tightly and waited for Mike to leave. Instead, he accused Edward and I.

"Just don't do something you might regret, right Bella?" he said, desperately. Edward snorted and I blushed profusely.

"Actually," Edward answered for me, "I was just taking Bella out to dinner and then she and Alice were having a sleepover. Without me," he added for Mike's benefit. Mike looked taken aback and ashamed that he would assume something like that.

"Oh, if that's all then. See you later Bella."

"Bye Mike," I said half-heartedly, trying my best to sound friendly. Edward opened my door for me, and this time we were sitting up front. He was at his door in a second and gracefully sat down, closing the door simultaneously.

"Honestly," he muttered under his breath, "that vile Mike Newton and his annoying, teenage thoughts."

I cupped his face in my hands, trying to calm him as best I could. It worked to an extent, his lips twitched up into a small smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Were his thoughts really that bad?" I asked. His eyes darkened a few shades as he recalled the thoughts in his head.

"Just don't let me hunt him down, okay?"

I giggled, "Were his thoughts really that bad?" I looked away, not wanting to see his facial expression at me giggling at an obviously touchy subject for him. A white blob caught my attention. It was a piece of paper slid onto the bottom of the windshield. I narrowed my eyes, futilely attempting to focus my vision, but all I could tell was that it was a note of some sort. Edward noticed my stare at the dashboard and he quickly caught sight of the paper. He ran out of the car in a nanosecond, grabbed the note, and was back in the car, as if he never moved at all. He opened up the crumpled letter and his ocher eyes darkened to their onyx shade. "What's wrong?" I asked, "Can I see the letter, or whatever it is?"

"I'm not sure yet, I think i should have Carlisle read it before I do anything yet," he said authoritively.

**A/N: As i said above, i want to know what you think before continuing with the story... so please review!!!  
-Briana  
**


	7. Chapter 6: The Letter

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. **

_"I'm not sure yet, I think i should have Carlisle read it before I do anything yet," he said authoritively._**  
**

Alice and Jasper appeared out of thin air in the backseat. Alice seemed to know what was going on but Jasper was just as clueless as myself. Edward held my hand the whole way home, which was considerably short. The car was silent, an eeiry silence that made my nerves get the best of me. I started moving my feet up and down to distract myself from the butterflies, the bad ones, in my stomach. I didn't realize the extent of my nervousness until Jasper started fidgeting in the backseat. The jitters in the car ended abruptly becuase we arrived at the familiar white mansion. Edward was at my door in a nano-second and he escorted me to the front door like the gentleman that he was.

When we entered the house I could see the rest of the family waiting for us in the living room. Rosalie, Emmett and Esme were on the couch and Carliesle was sitting with anxious eyes on the arm chair. Rosalie was looking away, annoyed that I most-likely caused her family another problem and Emmett looked focused, on what, I had no idea.

"Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice," Carlisle acknowledged us, " come have a seat." Edward led me to a love seat across from Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie turned her attention to me and glared at me, not as fierce as she used to, but enough to make me want to just disappear. Alice shot her a harsh look and her eyes returned to the light switch on the wall.

I glanced at Edward who was sitting to my left, only to find he was glancing between Carlisle and Alice, all the while changing his facial expressions. I figured he was having a private conversation with his sister and father. Carlisle finally cleared his throat and recieved everyone's attention.

"As you've all probably figured out, we have another problem that we have to get through. You see, after the prom Edward and Bella received a letter left on the dashboard of the car. The letter was from Victoria," I winced at the name and Edward squeezed my hand a little bit tighter, "but she shouldn't be much of a threat. I'll pass the letter around and you can make what you want of the situation, then we can discuss it." Of course, the letter was passed clockwise, so I was the last to receive it. Esme read it first and I could see the worry in her face, so clearly it was more of a hastle than Carlisle let on. Then Rosalie read it, although I didn't know what to make of her reaction. I didn't want to see Emmett and Jasper's reactions so I looked away until Jasper passed the letter to me.

It read

_Dear Cullen Family, and Bella, of course,_

_I've decided that I'm going to give you a little warning of what I'm going to do. I won't attack you, I'm too fed up with your little wolf friends. I realized that you had some other friends, the Volturi, and yes, I know what you promised them. Don't be shocked, I have connections too. I don't think the Volturi would like it very much if they found out that Romeo here had a loophole up his sleeve. What do you think the Volturi will say when they find out that you were planning to keep precious Isabella human? Well, you shall find out soon enough and your sister might get a sneak preview I hope you enjoyed your Prom, becuase it may be the last time Edward and his little human pet dance, in peace, together._

_Have a great evening,_

_Victoria._

I was stunned, to say the least. I didn't think my problems could get any worse, but apparently it could; Two of my worst enemies were going to team up against me and my future family.

I didn't know what to say, so I just cried. I didn't care that Edward's whole family was in the room. I cried for what seemed like eternity in Edward's chest until my eyes dried up.

"Bella, shh," Edward soothed, "everything is going to be fine. We won't let them hurt you, I promise." He held me in his chest and kissed my hair incessantly. Jasper got up from his seat with Alice and put his hand on my shoulder. I was temporarily calmed, but my emotions were too strong to be overcome by his effect.

"Shall we continue this meeting, or do you want to wait until tomorrow?" Carlisle asked, directing his question, and everybody else's stares, at me.

**Please Review!!!!**


	8. Chapter 7: Breathless

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. **

_"Shall we continue this meeting, or do you want to wait until tomorrow?" Carlisle asked,_ _directing his question, and everybody else's stares, at me._

I sat there, still speechless. Edward squeezed my hand, letting me know that everybody was waiting for my response. I glanced away from my hand entwined with Edward's to the rest of the family. Alice caught my eye and smiled subtly, letting me know that everything would be okay, which lightened my mood and Jasper's a little. Rosalie looked just as bored as before, and I assumed that she was insinuating that she wanted to get the meeting over with.

"Erm, we might as well finish the meeting now. I mean, I don't want to take time away from your lives," I said, avoiding Rosalie's gaze. Esme's brow wrinkled as she spoke.

"Bella, don't worry about our time, we have and eternity of time. Besides, you're family," she said, winking.

I was about to disagree, but Edward put a finger to my lips, silencing me at the chill and spark of his touch.

"Shall we continue?" Carlisle requested, waiting for a response from me. I simply nodded and he continued with the discussion. "Now, I'm not sure of the bond between Victoria and the Volturi, so the threat could be troublesome or meaningless. Alice, would ou checking to see if Victoria is actually planning on what she says?" We all turned to stare at Alice, who had her eyes closed and looked like she was deep in concentration. As quickly as her eyes closed, they opened. She had a smug smile on her face.

"Victoria is going to be blocked from entering the castle. She's thinking up ways to get into the city, but so far, none of them have worked. Also know that she isn't planning on going to Volterra until next week," Alice reassured and I felt calmer. Jasper smiled at me in thanks for my more peaceful emotions. I returned the smile timidly and looked back to Carlisle, who I assumed had the answer.

"Well then," Carlisle concluded, "I guess we'll just wait until Alice sees something and we'll take further action from there. Slowly, everybody got up. Rosalie hopped out of her seat on the couch and dragged Emmett behind her, leading him up to their room, I guessed. Carlisle and Esme sat up from their seats next, gracefully. Esme patted me on the shoulder on her way out of the living room, murmuring something to Edward that I couldn't catch. Alice and Jasper soon followed out, leaving the living room to Edward adn me.

Edward and I were left alone in awkward silence. I wasn't sure if he was mad or not, so I stayed quiet.

"Bella," he whispered, cupping my face in his hands and turning my full attention to his beautiful face. "Bella, I promise, no, I swear that I won't let anything happen to you." His liquid topaz eyes were penetrating-- all I could do was nod.

We sat there for what seemed like hours, just looking into each other's eyes. He broke the long silence with a sudden kiss on the lips. I wasn't prepared to kiss him and as usual, I parted my lips and reached for his disheveled hair. He abruptly stopped and untangled my hands from his hair. He flashed me his crooked smile and my whole body turned to jello. Then, I forgot how to breathe. My heart rate sped up from it's already quick speed and Edward noticed. He clutched my arms and started shaking me gently, trying to get me to remember how to breathe. Finally, I let out a huge breath and my breathing returned to normal.

" I guess I'm intoxicating you even more now, huh?" he asked, chuckling.

My brows knit together and I crossed my arms. I pressed my lips into a firm line and turned my head away from him.

"Come on Bella," he whined, "you should have seen yourself, but don't be ashamed, or mad. It makes me all the more attracted to you." I blushed, but even from behind me, Edward could still see it.

"Charlie's probably waiting for me," I stated, trying to rid the subject of me and my imperfections.

"Actually," he said, his smile growing wider, "Alice and Carlisle convinced Charlie to let you stay. He thinks you, Alice, Jasper, and myself went out to dinner and that you and Alice were having a sleepover. So," he continued, "I get you to myself the whole evening."

"Okay then, what should we do with our evening?"

"Hmm." He seemed to think about it. "Why don't we go ask Alice," he murmured.

She was at my side as soon as I stood up. "Hi guys, I saw that you were going to ask me something. Now, would you mind asking?" she said, getting right to the point.

"Well," I said, "we were wondering if you knew what we were going to do tonight?"

"Oh, is that all? The six of us are going to go to the movies, but I'm still not sure which movie we're seeing. Do you have any ideas?"

"I think Mike was talking about some new movie that was supposed to be good," I said. Edward shot an incredulous glance at me. "I heard him talking about it at work," I muttereed for Edward's benefit.

"Do you remember which movie?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Um, Spider Man, I think?" I said, alhtough it sounded more like a question.

"You mean Spider Man 3?"

I nodded and Alice and Edward chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked, my cheeks getting warmer.

"Nothing, it's just that we like to make fun of movies like that, where the main character supposedly has superhuman speed or strength or some sort of ability. I especially hate the shows and movies about psychics," Alie muttered.

"What time are we leaving?" I asked

"Right about now," Alice said matter-of-factly, "the show starts at midnight and it's quarter of twelve. But don't worry, Edward will make it to the theater in time." She smiled at me.

Edward went upstairs to retreave Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper was down in a flash but stood a distance away from me. Although he was perfectly alright with me earlier, he still didn't trust himself to be close to me, especially after my birthday. I trusted him, though, so I didn't care where he stood. He must have felt my trusting emotion becuase he stood a few steps closer, but far enough away that Alice would have no trouble seperating us if anything went wrong.

Edward came back with Rosalie and Emmett. They didn't look like they wanted to come, but on our way out the door Edward told me they accepted because it was free make out time.

The six of us got into Edward's volvo. I didn't understand how we could all fit, but Alice didn't mind sitting in Jasper's lap. I sat up front with Edward, leaving Rosalie and Emmett with Jasper and Alice in the back.

We pulled out of the long, winding path of a driveway and sped up once we finally reached the main road. As soon as we got onto the highway Edward accelerated to 125 mph. I forbidded myself to look out the window so that I wouldn't get carsick. I didn't want to complain to Edward, even though he knew that I hated the speed. I didn't need four other vampires on my case, so I kept my mouth shut.

In twenty five minutes we reached the Port Angelas exit. We followed the main road to the movie theater and parked. The six of us hopped out of the car and walked in the theater together. I felt overly out of place with the five beauties surrounding me. We waited by the door while Edward bought our tickets. He came back one minute later and handed me my ticket.

"Come on Bella, let's get you some snacks at the concession stand," Alice encouraged.

"That's okay Alice," I insisted, "I don't want anything."

"Too bad," she stated, and ran off to counter, dragging me along with her.

The line moved slowly, but it was finally our turn to order what we wanted. Alice got me a large, extra buttered popcorn, an Icee, some Sour Patches, a bag of Swedish fish, and some Mike and Ikes. She poured all of the sweets onto a tray and handed me the Icee.

We turned around and I bumped into the last person I wanted to see.

**Please review and let me know what you think?!!! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 8: First Date

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. **

_We turned around and I bumped into the last person I wanted to see._

"Ch-ch-charlie?!" I gasped, "I-I mean dad, what are you doing here,at the movie theater?" I wondered why Alice didn't see this, but when I looked at her she had her head hung down in guilt. I reevaluated my conclusion and decided that Alice did see that Charlie would be here but thought that it would be best if I didn't know.

I quickly turned my attention back to Charlie. He looked just as shocked to see me at the movies, still in my prom dress, as I was to see him, with a date.

"Hi Bella, I didn't think you were going to the movies. I thought Edward was taking you out to dinner or back to his house or something. Where is he anyways? Did he leave again and have Alice take you to the movies?" His voice was dripping with cockiness.

"Actually," I pointed out, "_Edward _right over there." He blushed red, like me,and I took advantage of his moment of weakness. "So, dad, who's _your_ date?" Charlie's face turned an ever darker shade of red, if that was possible.((rosso rubino for all you italians)). He positioned himself awkwardly so that I could see his date.

I didn't recognize her, and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Charlie just stood there, as if he was waiting for some fallen angel to to do all of the introductions.

She stepped forward so that I could see her whole body. She was pretty, but not a blonde, blue-eyed pretty. She was unique, especially her hazel eyes. Her red highlights shimmered like a diamond in her deep, mahogany brown hair. I envied her uniqueness, for I was just an average human, while she was magnificent. Her skin was what i was the most jealous of. it was a beautiful tan tone, something found on a swimsuit model for _Sports Illustrated_. Her body looked like it could be a model's too. Her skin looked tight and young. From the way her sundress fit, I knew she was thin.

I didn't understand how this thirty-something year old, beautiful woman could be interested in my middle aged, balding father. She and my father looked like an odd couple next to each other. She just didn't seem to fit in, whether it was her su mmer clothes, her tanned skin, or just the fact that she was young and dating my father. I couldn't get over the fact that Charlie was actually dating again, after seventeen or eighteen years.

I didn't mind when Renee dated becuase that was her personality type, care-free and young. But Charlie. Charlie was something else. He was more serious, interested in work , food, sports, and occasionally me. I also thought that he never got over Renee, and never would. I wanted him to be happy, but I desperately didn't want him to get his hopes up, the way I did with Edward when he left me.

I didn't realize that I dazed off into a thoughtful haze until Alice squeezed my hand and swiped her hand in front of my face. I blinked a few times and introduced myself, putting an end to the a Hiwkward silence.

"Hi, I'm Bella, Charlie's daughter," I said with a phony, polite smile as I offered my hand for her to shake.

"Hello, I'm Monica. It's such a pleasure to meet you," she said cheerfully, shaking my hand. She noticed Alice standing next to me. "And who is this?" she said gesturing Alice.

I opened my mouth to answer but Charlie cut in.

"This is Alice, Bella's best friend. Also the sister of Bella's boyfriend, Edward," Charlie grumbled the last part uncomfortably.

"It's nice to meet you," Alice murmured. I really wanted to know all of the details about Charlie and Monica but I wasn't sure how to ask without sounding rude, overprotective of my father, or just plain stupid. What would I say, _Hey dad, why are you dating someone too young and beautiful for you? _Or I would probably say something dumber and offend just about everybody.

Charlie sensed my tension and informed Alice and me on how he and Monica got together. Apparently, he got called into the station and was sent to check out a situation on the highway that passed through Forks. He happened to see a woman stranded in the breakdown lane and went to help her. That woman turned out to be Monica and the story went on from there.

Finally, it was time for their movie to start. They said their polite goodbyes and walked off towards some romance movie. I blocked the images of my father and his new girlfriend from my mind. I watched them walk, into the theater. Monica seemed to flounce or swing her hips, when she walked, like she was overconfident.

Alice tugged on my hand and we made our way back to Edward and the rest of the Cullen "kids".

**Please review!! I need to know what you think before I continue... **


	10. Chapter 9: The Movie

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. **

_"Ch-ch-charlie?!" I gasped, "I-I mean dad, what are you doing here,at the movie theater?"_

_"Hello, I'm Monica. It's such a pleasure to meet you," she said cheerfully, shaking my hand. _

_Finally, it was time for their movie to start. They said their polite goodbyes and walked off towards some romance movie. I blocked the images of my father and his new girlfriend from my mind. I watched them walk, into the theater. Monica seemed to flounce or swing her hips, when she walked, like she was overconfident.  
_

_Alice tugged on my hand and we made our way back to Edward and the rest of the Cullen "kids"._

I quickly retrieved my concessions from Alice's arms and made my way over to Edward. We hugged awkwardly because as we were hugging he was transferring the food from my hands to his.

Once we were all settled we linked arms and walked into the theater. The advertisements were flashing on the screen so we still had some time until the movie started. It was stadium seating so I could sit wherever and still be able to see. Emmett bounded up the lighted steps until he reached the last row of seats. They called to him to sit there so we settled down.

Just to be precautious, Jasper sat as far away as possible, using his family as a barrier between us. Next to him was Alice, of course. Then sat Rosalie, Emmett, myself and Edward on my right.

The theater was quiet, which gave me time to think about the Charlie situation. I was happy for Charlie, but there was some hidden suspicion about Monica buried in the back of my mind. She seemed just about too perfect for my father.

"Bella," Edward interrupted, "please do tell me what you're thinking. You should see you face, all focused and scrunched. You must be thinking of something important." I turned my gaze away from him and stared at the seat in front of me, memorized the eighties styled pattern.

I decided to give the truth a whirl and tell Edward what was on my mind.

"It's just," I started, a bit uncomfortable, "I don't know if I should trust Monica. I mean, she's way too young and perfect for Charlie. What if he gets his heart broken--" I stopped short. This situation was all too familiar. It was a reversed situation of Edward and me. I always thought that he was too perfect for me and that it would never last. That was a reality at one point. But, would it end up alright in the end for Charlie?

Edward understood my sudden stop in conversation and looked me square in the eye. " I'm truly sorry Bella," he stated simply, entwining our hands together on the arm rest.

"All is forgiven," I whispered softly, knowing that his hearing would pick it up. I completely forgot about the others, but when I turned to my left they were all busy in their own conversations.

I turned back to Edward, "I do have a few questions, I mean, if you're willing to answer them."

A small grin appeared on his face as he replied, " Is this going to be another twenty questions?" I nodded sheepishly. "Maybe we can afford one exception, but only because I adore the sound of your voice." The all to familiar blush creeped its way onto my cheeks.

"Okay, what does Monica really think of Charlie?" I asked bluntly.

"She genuinely does like your father, as he likes her. Don't worry though, their relationship hasn't progressed very far. In fact, she was thinking of inviting you and Charlie over her house for dinner," he smirked. I wasn't quite ready to go to her house yet. I was still taking all of this new information in.

I fired off my next question, "Is she really only in her early thirties, or has she had plastic surgery? And is her tan real? I mean, this is Forks, nobody tans," I grumbled.

"One question at a time, love," Edward chuckled. I glowered at him and he answered the questions obediently. "She's thirty three and yes, she really looks like that. Again, yes, that is her real skin tone. She's of italian descent. There, now your questions are answered and our movie is starting."

I ignored most of the movie, just basking in Edward's presence next to me. One scene did get my attention though._((I'm sorry, I haven't seen the movie. Just making this up!)) _Spider Man was in a vicious battle with his ex-best friend, I think. I wimped out and my face swam its way into the ocean of Edward's neck. He rubbed my back and patted my hair, as a means of comforting.

We stayed like that until I was sure the fighting was over. It had to have been close to the end of the movie because Spider Man reunited with his girlfriend. It was a deep and romantic moment. I glanced up at Edward and flashed my eyes back to the screen because he caught my eye. He took his free hand, his other was entwined with mine, and gently stroked my face. I looked into his eyes and lost all of my will power to actually watch the movie. Our heads slowly inched closer and closer. We were about a centimeter apart when I couldn't bear it anymore. I closed the gap between us and kissed him full on the lips. He kissed me back, but his lips didn't budge open a crack. I didn't mind though, because I had free kissing time with Edward. He planted kisses on my lips, cheeks, forehead, and even my hair.

We reluctantly broke apart when I heard someone whistle in my left ear. I turned around and was faced with an amused Emmett. I quickly turned my back to him and Edward reached for my hand, helping me out of my seat. I suddenly realized that the movie was over. I struggled to stand up, even with Edward's help, and we slowly made our way out of the theater.

**Please please please review!  
**


	11. Chapter 10: Adventure

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. **

I woke up to an odd scene, light was filtering in through my curtains, my blankets were thrown off the bead, and Edward wasn't anywhere to be seen. I slowly got out of my bed, stretching my arms out as I sat higher. My shirt seemed to be stuck up like a bikini in my bra. I untangled it and pressed my shirt neatly to my torso. That must have been why Edward left, I thought to myself, becuase my shirt was practically over my head and he wanted to be a true gentleman.

I slumped off of my bed and stumbled over to my window, opening the curtains and letting the light pour into my tiny room. The open window attracted my attention so I went to go close it, but the heat was already powerful, even in Forks. I gripped teh window adn pushed with al of my strength and it lurched it's way up slowly.

After opening my window, I raced back to my dresser to get changed. I dug through my drawer in search of my obsolete clothes from Pheonix. I managed to snag a periwinkle beater and a pair of denim bermuda shorts. I grabbed my undergarmets before rushing into the bathroom.

I quickly brushed my teeth, without missing anything, and washed my face. Then, I applied a little bit of concealer, for I went to bed a little late last night. Edward and spent the day together yesterday, mostly talking about nonchalant subjects. We also talked about the prom, which we attended two days before, a Friday night. Today was Sunday, which meant that I would be expected to have dinner with Charlie and his new girlfriend Monica.

Finally, I was dressed, and looking like my old self from Pheonix. I grabbed a pair of white ballet flats and trudged down the stairs.

Edward was waiting in the kitchen for me, along with his gourmet breakfast. He made me a French crepe, eggs benedict, and a side of bacon and sausages. I vehemently refused all of the food, but Edward said that it wouldn't hurt my blood, or my body, if I ate some fat. Lately, I tried not to eat as much because I needed to stay in shape. I didn't want to let my body get out of shape, because then the scale would be tipped in Edward's direction even more. How I possibly deserve him if I was ordinary, human, clumsy, and _fat._ I never cared about my weight much before, because I never seemed to gain a pound, but I guessed that once I got a super-handsome, vampire boyfriend, my priorities changed. I ate the eggs and one sausage, but threatened that if Edward made me eat anymore I would try to force the food down his throat.

After cleaning my plates, which Edward offered to do, I sat back down at the counter.

"So, Edward," I started, "what are we going to do today?"

"Hmm," he responded, being pulled out of his train of thought.

"What are we going to do today?" I repeated patiently.

"I was thinking we could go on a little adventure," he mused.

"And where exactly is this adventure?"

"Not too far," he said, with crypticism evident in his tone of voice. He reached for my hand and took it, leading me out of the house and to his car. I didn't expect to see Emmett's Jeep Wrangler in the driveway, but pretended that i wasn't surprised.

Edward helped me up, into the passenger's seat, just like when I first met his family and watched them play baseball and...

I buckled myself in and we smoothly pulled out of the driveway. We followed my street until we came to a road that led north of Forks. I wasn't sure if there was a town there or if it was all wilderness stretched up until the border of Canada.

We took a right onto that road and headed straight. I stopped paying attention to the road and directed it at Edward.

He was looking back at me, but turned back to the road when he realized what I was trying to do. I tried to stare him down so that he might give me an inckling of a clue about our morning activity.

"Fine Bella," he grumbled, "we're going somewhere in the forest, is that enough information for you?" He answered this almost as if he could read _my _mind.

"I can bite right back, Edward," I muttered,"I won't kiss you for a whole day!"

"Excellent choice of words, Bella," Edward said, "Can you really resist these lips for a whole day Bella?" he asked, puckering his lips.

I blushed a little bit, but quickly recovered, firing back one thing that would annoy Edward. "Of course i can. Besides, I'll always be guarenteed some lip action with Mike, or even Tyler."

"That's not funny Bella." Edward said, a little more seriious. "Or, I could get a little lip action with Jessica, or perhaps your great friend Lauren. I know you would enjoy that," he said, back to his blithe self again.

"Fine," I retorted, "then no lip locking at all today, for either of us. The first one to cave in has to..." I left off, because I didn't know exactly what the consequences should be. I was also surprised at my outburst in confidence. I had to hope that Edward wouldn't try to smolder me with his gorgeous eyes, drown me in his intoxicating aroma, or smile his attractive crooked smile.

I caught myself drowning and daydreaming about Edward, while he was less than a foot away from me. He grinned at my state of being and I blushed with chagrin.

"Well," he said, continuing the conversation, "I think the loser should have to spend a day with the winner, answering every question he,"I coughed with exaggeration, "or she," he continued, "asks the loser. Truthfully," he tacked on the end.

**Please Review!!!!!!!!! && Be HONEST!**


	12. Chapter 11: A Beautiful View

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. **

_"What are we going to do today?" I repeated patiently._

_"I was thinking we could go on a little adventure," he mused._

_"Fine," I retorted, "then no lip locking at all today, for either of us. The first one to cave in has to..."_

_"Well," he said, continuing the conversation, "I think the loser should have to spend a day with the winner, answering every question he,"I coughed with exaggeration, "or she," he continued, "asks the loser. Truthfully," he tacked on the end._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After shaking on our bet Edward and I drove for another ten minutes.

We turned off of the main road, onto a dirt path, hidden by an explosion of brush. The jeep bobbed up and down as we drove over bumps and unleveled dirt.

Finally, we reached a clearing, a small circle of grass. High above, were overprotective trees, blocking out everything above. Edward parked the jeep and flashed to my side in a second. He chivalrously opened my door for me. I unbuckled as quickly as possible for a person like myself, and took Edward's hand for support. He helped me out of the jeep and I safely planted my feet on the ground.

"Shall we start our adventure?"

"We shall," I responded, grinning.

He led me deeper into the woods, along another dirt path, just wide enough for the both of us to fit.

"Is this going to be a hiking adventure?" I whined.

Edward smiled and responded, "Something like that."

We walked in silence for a few minutes, partly because I focused all of my attention on the ground, looking out for my feet. I kicked a few pebbles as I walked, playing a game of ping pong with my feet. I was too entranced in my miniature game to notice that Edward had stopped walking. I looked up, and blushed, for he was watching me and my game of ping pong closely.

He led me into another clearing, a larger one. It was a vast, open field of lush grass. Sitting in the middle of the field without a worry, was a hot air balloon. The deflated, sunflower-colored balloon was flopped over the basket.

I stopped short, gasping at the beautiful, yet adventurous, scene before me. Edward pulled me along, across the field, towards the hot air balloon.

"Can you get in on your own, or will I have the pleasure of carrying you myself?" Edward said, picking me up in his arms anwyays. He cradled me in his arms and hopped up into the basket.

The inside of the basket was not what I expected out of a balloon. I'd always imagined that a hot air balloon basket would be claustrophobic and cramped, but I had enough room to lay down and spread my arms and legs. Not that I tried that.

After he set me down, Edward lit the flame, being extra careful, and dropped the sand bags which kept us grounded. The colossal balloon soon expanded with air and we slowly elevated off the ground.

Once the balloon was set, Edward meandered his way behind me, gently situating his hand on my shoulder. I involuntarily shivered from his touch, but wormed closer to him, to prove I was completely comfortable with him.

I admired the view from the hot air balloon, spotting the field in which we departed and the thin river that flowed behind the Cullens' house. I saw the mountains, just north of Forks, and a small lake, hidden by hills and mountains. My eyes roamed the horizon, the sun was slowly coming down, but was fixed high in the sky, meaning it was only mid-afternoon. I couldn't take my eyes off of the beautiful sights, and my smile rapidly spread into a broad grin.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Edward questioned.

"It's gorgeous Edward. It's above and beyond what anyone deserves," I replied, with a double meaning to my words. "It's absolutely breathtaking."

"Yes," he murmured softly, staring intently at me, "It is."

I blushed, and embraced him in a hug, which he returned delicately.

"I love you," I whispered, snuggling closer.

"As I do you," he responded, his voice dripping with it's luscious velvety tone.

We locked eyes and my willpower evaporated into thin air. I stood up on my tip-toes and gently brushed my lips against his. He leaned down and returned my kiss, his lips smiling as he kissed me.

We broke apart, and his dainty smile turned into a full-fledged grin.

"If I recall correctly, I seem to have won a bet, my dear Bella. I sighed in defeat, and slowly sat down cross-legged on the floor of the basket.

"Ask away," I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. Edward squatted so that we were almost eye level.

"First question," he said, unfolding my arms, pinning them gently at my sides, " why don't you want to marry me?" I got lost in his eyes of golden whirpools. My breath hitched, and I focused on what Edward asked me.

I honestly did want to marry Edward, however I didn't want it to take the same bad turn as Charlie and Renee's relationship. Although, Edward and I were two completely different people. Surely, our lives would be successful. And, if I did marry Edward, my deadline could be moved up to whenever I wanted. It would also mean that the possibility of Edward changing me might come true. If Edward and I did get married, I would be in pure bliss, but I would leave heaps of problems behind. Charlie, for one, would be uncontrollably outraged , while Renee would disappointed in my 'judgement' of men. There was also Jacob, who, I assumed, would rather have me killed than become a real Cullen.

"Edward," I said, looking him straight in the eye, "I truly _do _want to marry you. But, think of the effects that our marriage would have on everybody around us. I mean, think of Charlie and Renee and Jake..." I trailed off, with Edward's finger over my lips, shushing me.

"Bella," he said sternly, " all we need is us. I know that sounds cliche, but do you really care what everyone else thinks of us. Haven't you ever heard not to care what people think. I think I know what I'm talking about on that subject, too." He smiled his breathtakingly beautiful crooked smile, and I felt my pulse and breathing quicken.

"I , I just can't disregard my family and friends' thoughts," I stuttered. "I love you with all of my heart , Edward, but I can't hurt my family. At least not _yet,_" I added, my lips curving up into a small smile. Edward, too, smiled, and it made my heart lurch. He leaned in, ever so slowly, and kissed me on the lips.

" I think I can deal with that, Isabella Swan," he murmured seductively. "At least for now."

** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner. Blame teachers.**


	13. Chapter 12: Dinner

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. **

_"What are we going to do today?" I repeated patiently._

_"I was thinking we could go on a little adventure," he mused._

_"Fine," I retorted, "then no lip locking at all today, for either of us. The first one to cave in has to..."_

_"Well," he said, continuing the conversation, "I think the loser should have to spend a day with the winner, answering every question he,"I coughed with exaggeration, "or she," he continued, "asks the loser. Truthfully," he tacked on the end._

_We locked eyes and my willpower evaporated into thin air. I stood up on my tip-toes and gently brushed my lips against his. He leaned down and returned my kiss, his lips smiling as he kissed me._

_"First question," he said, unfolding my arms, pinning them gently at my sides, " why don't you want to marry me?" I got lost in his eyes of golden whirpools. My breath hitched, and I focused on what Edward asked me._

_"Edward," I said, looking him straight in the eye, "I truly __do want to marry you. But, think of the effects that our marriage would have on everybody around us. I mean, think of Charlie and Renee and Jake..." I trailed off, with Edward's finger over my lips, shushing me._

_" I think I can deal with that, Isabella Swan," he murmured seductively. "At least for now."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Im just letting you know that the italic font below is what happened to Bella earlier that day.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

The dining room was quite large, and the table was extravagant , but the uncomfortable elegance of the room was downplayed. Sitting in the dish in front of me was a plate of spaghetti with white clam sauce. I'd never tried this distinguished dish before, but both Charlie and I enjoyed it. My dad was sitting to my left, at the head of the table, and Monica, his official girlfriend, was sitting to my right. Directly across from me was a teenage boy, about my age, maybe one or two years older. He was handsome, but nothing compared to Edward, or even Jacob. His hair was a dirty blonde, the color of a sand castle. It was overgrown, like the new style with many teenage boys. He had wisps of hair in front of his eyes, but it suited him. He was tan, just like Monica, but it looked more artificial. And his eyes. His eyes reminded me of Edward's topaz ones, but with a hint of emerald green in them.

_When Edward had dropped me off at home earlier, I immediately started getting ready for this dinner. It was an important dinner with Monica and her son, who looked way too old to be her son. Alice was waiting in my room when I got home to do my hair and makeup, and plan my outfit. She straightened my hair and clasped a piece of it back with a cute, but sophisticated barrette. She said that I would want to look natural at my first official meeting of my father's girlfriend, so she applied just a dab of mascara and some clear lip gloss. Of course, the blush was already supplied by my blood so we didn't have to worry about that problem. Alice had said that I should look mature and polite, but also young and fresh. We had a little dilemma with our footwear choice, but my outfit ended up quite well. Alice threw a pair of dark wash straight jeans on me, paired with a pair of charcoal gray ballet flats. Alice said that i should wear heels, especially since I wore flats on my trip wtih Edward, but I argued that I wanted to be comfortable, and not a train wreck. For a top we decided navy blue v-neck sweater with a white lace camisole underneath._

_When we had arrived at Monica's house we were introduced properly and I met her son, Pierce. When i asked why Monica and Pierce looked nothing alike, except for their semi-similar skin tones, they explained that Pierce was her adopted son._

_"My sister, Lucia,"she had said, " was his mother, but Lucia died in a horrible accident, and Pierce's father fled before he was born. I knew that it was my destiny to take him in as my son," she had exclaimed proudly._

_"So," I had asked curiously, "how long have you two been living together as a family?"_

_This time Pierce answered. "One and a half years," he answered solemnly, staring into my eyes._

_"Well," I said, trying to get on his better side, "I'm sorry to hear about your mother. She sounded like a great person."_

_"Sure," he had agreed heartlessly._

I looked up from my half-eaten plate of spaghetti to find Pierce staring at me intently. His plate was still full, untouched. I raised my eyebrows at him. Surely he would enjoy this dish, his aunt made it, and I assumed he had some input about the menu.

Instead of eating his food like I expected him to, Pierce just winked at me, his green-gold eyes sparkling like the morning dew. I scowled, unsure of how to respond to his behavior, and tuned myself back in to Charlie and Monica's conversation. Charlie was telling Monica about the latest fish recipes that I'd made for him lately. Apparently, Charlie found a fellow fish fanatic for a girlfriend.

"So, Bella," she started casually, " you like to cook?"

"Yes," I responded, my blush rising to my cheeks. As my chagrin grew, Pierce seemed to grow more uncomfortable.

"Well, maybe _you_ could get Pierce to eat something. Whenever he comes home from college he never eats any of my food. Only fast food, which he gets enough of at college," she muttered.

"Maybe," I agreed hastily. "So, Pierce, which college do you attend?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I go to a small college in Maine, on the east coast. It's called Husson University, I'm majoring in business administration."

"Oh," Charlie cooed, "and what's it like in Maine, on the other side of the country?"

"Pretty much the same as it is here, rainy, cloudy and cold."

"Why choose someplace rainy when you already live in a place where it constantly rains? Why not go someplace sunny? Someplace like Arizona, Florida or California?" I asked, my old, sun-loving spirit shining through.

"I don't really like the sun much," he responded quickly, overplaying the power in his eyes again.

"Oh," I retorted, slowly catching on, "then why do you have such a great tan, if you hate the sun so much?"

"Bella," Charlie gruffed, "that's enough of that behavior. Now act like the young lady that you are," he scolded.

The evening neither went uphill nor downhill, it stayed at a standstill, with me couting the minutes ever so slowly.

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 13: Suspicions

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. **

_"My sister, Lucia,"she had said, " was his mother, but Lucia died in a horrible accident, and Pierce's father fled before he was born. I knew that it was my destiny to take him in as my son," she had exclaimed proudly._

_"Why choose someplace rainy when you already live in a place where it constantly rains? Why not go someplace sunny? Someplace like Arizona, Florida or California?" I asked, my old, sun-loving spirit shining through._

_"I don't really like the sun much," he responded quickly, overplaying the power in his eyes again._

_"Oh," I retorted, slowly catching on, "then why do you have such a great tan, if you hate the sun so much?"_

_"Bella," Charlie gruffed, "that's enough of that behavior. Now act like the young lady that you are," he scolded._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I slowly gained consiousness my body, and my brain, became more aware of the tickling sensation. Right under my neck. I couldn't help but choke out a giggle. This must have satisfied whoever was tickling me, because it continued. Finally, after much work, my eyes opened and my body and brain truly woke up.

Edward was hovering over me, grinning broadly. I frowned, glaring playfully at him and slapping his arm, not that he could feel it.Edward's smile grew larger, revealing more perfect teeth and I couldn't help but stare at his perfect face.

A soft, gentle breeze blew in from my window, tossling Edward's bronze-colored hair every which way. My heart just about stopped at the marvelous sight before my eyes. Edward, my personal Greek god was sitting on my bed, smiling widely with his hair blowing in the wind, like a model's. Only much, much better. Then, as if this wasn't great enough, he winked, and slowly leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"I know you'd love to look at me all day, but we do have school today," he gently murmured in my ear. I just about choked with embarrassment and my face quickly heated up.

"Fine," I huffed, scrambling off the bed and into the bathroom. I tried not to take too long in the shower so I could get back to Edward sooner, but the heat of the water was just amazing. No matter how many showers I took, the hot water always seemed to relax all of my muscles. I speedily, but thoroughly shampooed and conditioned my hair. I decided to skip shaving today. It wasn't like I was going to be wearing shorts any time soon and in gym class we were still learning the fundamentals of tennis.

I went to grab my clothes off of the counter, but soon realized that in my hasty departure I forgot to grab some clothes. I snapped a towel off of the rack and quickly, but securely, wrapped it around myself. I did a quick once over of myself in the mirror, just incase.

I tip-toed over to my room as quietly as possible and creaked my bedroom door open a crack. There was no sign of Edward, so I hurried over to my dresser and grabbed an outfit. I decided to go with a Lucky sweater and a pair of Miss Sixty jeans that Alice bought for me a couple of weeks previous. I dug through my underwear drawer as fast as I could, quickly snatching a pair of American Eagle boy briefs and a bra. I made my way back into the bathroom, for precaution, incase Edward happened to reappear in my room while I was changing.

I slipped into my underwear, but I couldn't find my bra anywhere. There was then a quick knock at the door.

I heard someone clear their throat."Um, Bella, you dropped something," Edward said. My blood immediately raced to my face, and it was clearly visible in the bathroom mirror.

"Um," I said, my voice cracking, "would you mind passing it to me?" Now I was humiliated, having to ask my perfectly amazing boyfriend to hand me my bra, which I stupidly dropped in the middle of the hallway.

I cracked the door open enough so that he could pass me the bra, but not see me and my chagrin filled face.

"Thanks," I muttered, overly embarrassed.

I promptly got dressed, double checking that nothing else embarrassing would come from this outfit. Then, brushed my teeth, Iapplied a little bit of concealer onto my face and added a dash of mascara to my lashes. I was still undecided about what to do with my hair, but I quickly diminished the idea of leaving it down. It was tangled and sticking up in a few areas. I brushed it out and gave it a quick french braid down the middle. I looked decent enough, so I scurried out of the bathroom and downstairs into the kitchen, where I assumed Edward was waiting.

Edward greeted me at the bottom of the stairs with a chaste peck on the lips. The reminder of the situation upstairs quickly vanished, and a smile made itself comfortable on my face.

An aroma of waffles and, was it potatoes, wafted over to me.

"Ooh," I cooed, "what is this delicious scent that I smell?" Edward smiled crookedly, and sat me down at the counter, placing a dish of belgian waffles and homefries in front of me. He then sat down a glass of orange juice. This was such a sweet gesture, such a gentlmanly gesture. It was an Edward-like gesture.

"You know you didn't have to make me breakfast, Edward," I gushed. He raised his hand, palm forward, stopping me, because he knew i would continue my rant.

"I wanted to make you breakfast, Bella. It's fun, almost like being human again. Besides, Alice called me and told me that you might want your privacy upstairs," he chuckled. More blush crept onto my already red face.

"It was sweet, none the less."

Edward told me to hurry up and eat or else we would be late for school. I shoved a waffle and some homefries down my face and ate as fast as I could. Then, I chugged some orange juice, and we were out the door.

"I'm sorry you had to see my eat like that," I apologized, embarrassed yet again.

"Trust me," he said as we stepped into the volvo, "that's nothing compared to how my family and I eat." We laughed heartily together.

After a short silence in the car, Edward asked me how my dinner was with Monica, Charlie and _Pierce._ I told him about how it was very obvious that Charlie and Monica were crazy for each other. I told him, after tons of pestering, about the meal in detail. Edward wanted the total human experience. I really hoped that Edward wouldn't ask me about Pierce.

"So," he said, starting his next question, "how was her son?"

"Oh, her son."

"You don't like him?" he questioned.

"Well," I started, choosing my words very carefully, "he wasn't very friendly is all." Edward raised one perfect eyebrow, insinuating that I was keeping something from him. Which I was, but I couldn't possibly tell him that I was suspicious that Pierce was a vampire. That would sound foolish, even telling a vampire. What would I say, _I think Pierce, the tanned, hazel eyed, semi-gorgeous boy is a vampire? _

"Oh, okay. So tell me about him then."

"Er, well, he's tall." I said, cracking under pressure. We pulled into the school parking lot, but Edward made no move to get out of the car. Instead, he leaned in closer to me, carefully scrutinizing me with his eyes.

"Anything else, Bella? That's a very vague description, you know," he murmured, his face about six inches away from mine.

"Well, he has, uh, dirty blonde, shaggy hair." I said, dazed by Edward's close proximity, his breath blowing i my face and disorienting me.

"Yes, what else?" he breathed in my face.

"He's, um, really tanned," I muttered. His lips were an inch away from my face now, and I couldn't help but inhale his intoxicating scent.

"What about his tan, Bella?" Edward whispered, his lips gently brushing against my cheek, sweeping down my face, and across my jawline. I forgot to breathe for a moment, but quickly regained my composure. I could feel Edward smile against my skin, for this was an easy victory for him. "Is there anything that displeases you about his tan, Bella?"

"It's fake," I choked out.

"And why does this bother you?" he murmured, gently kissing the corner of my lips.

"Because he's a vampire!" I shouted, pulling myself away from Edward and bolting out of the car.

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Author's Note No 2

**Im really sorry!!! I won't be updating my story again until about August 18th! I'm going to Europe for six weeks so I will be unable to update Lunar Eclipse. Since I won't be returning until after August 7th, I'm not sure if I should update again. I mean, Eclipse will be out and I know that I would WAY rather read Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer than Lunar Eclipse by me.**

**Let me know if you think I should update when I get back.**

**By the way:**

**Pierce is an evil vampire. He is in cahoots w/ Victoria. His gift is that he can control the relationships of people. He tried to control Bella, but because she has a closed mind it didn't work. Therefore, he was hostile with her when having dinner with her. And no, Monica is NOT a vampire. When Pierce was about 18 he was bitten by Victoria. His bloodlust was too much for him and he killed his mother. Then, Victoria agreed to let him stay with his aunt, if he pretended to be human and lure in Bella for her. Bella was supposed to fall for Pierce, with his gift's help, of course, but that didn't work, so Pierce was angry and he needed another plan. Also, Edward didn't know that Pierce was a vampire. He just knew that Bella was keeping something from him. **

**I think that's about it. Talk to you in August! Happy Independence Day!**

--Briana


	16. Chapter 14:The Lunch Line

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight & New Moon & Eclipse!**

I fluidly sat down at my desk, only stumbling once. Completely out of breath, I took a minute to restart my lungs. Unfortunately for me, that minute wasn't long enough.

Edward walked in, looking handsome as graceful as ever, with his sculpted abs that I could clearly see through his polo. I quickly looked down, my face beet red. I didn't want Edward to catch me ogling, on top of storming out of his car, accusing some guy I just met of being a vampire. He was quickly seated at the desk in front of me, but I still kept my eyes down, pretending to search for something I might need. In the next moment, he had his perfect hand under my chin, slowly lifting my face, and eyes, up to look at him. His probing eyes searched mine intently. I couldn't tell if it was readable in my eyes, but I was drowning in embarrasssment. Edward was right, he was a good reader, because he knew exactly what would make me feel alright at that moment. His lips curved up into a small, gentle smile, reassuring me that he wasn't angry at my assumption.

The teacher gave us a lecture that droned on the whole period about what was going to be on our finals. The rest of my classes were pretty much the same, so Edward and I didn't have much time to talk. Edward walked me from our last morning class to the cafeteria, which we were silent for the majority of the trip. We entered the lunch line together and Edward grabbed a tray for our food. He tossed together random pieces of food, that, if I were eating all of the food, would not have placed together.

"Um, Edward," I whispered, as surreptitiously as I could manage, "I just want to fill you in a little, but none of these foods taste good together."

He did a once over of the lunch tray. It had a slice of pizza, a couple of french toast sticks, a burrito, some pineapple, and a couple of dumplings. Just as he was about to respond, Mike interrupted him.

"Hey Cullen, don't you think your lunch is a little mismatched. I mean, what idiot puts together a breakfast food, chinese food,and mexican food? Only you," he laughed to himself, but so that it was audible to me.

"Actually Mike," I chided, "Edward and I are sharing a lunch. So, that means that you think I'm an idiot too." I tried to mask the blush from my face with innocence.

He seemed to believe that he really hurt my feelings.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I mean, if one person were eating the lunch, then it would be idiotic, but if two people shared it... Well, that would be totally different."

"But that's just it, it is for one person. Edward let me pick all of the food and said that I could eat whatever I wanted because he feels slightly sick today," I continued.

"Oh,well,"he stuttered, at a loss for words, "I'm really sorry for insulting you Bella." He paused, as if thinking something over. "I have an idea. Maybe I can make it up to you by taking you to the movies this Friday night."

If I wasn't red before, I certainly was now, especially because the whole lunch line was witness to this little fiasco.

"M-mike," I started, but Edward smoothly interupted me.

"Newton," he annunciated, "i'm sorry to rain on your egotistical parade, but Bella already has a boyfriend." Edward grabbed my hand, paid for the lunch, and we strode off toward the lunch table.

Alice was already sitting at the table, with a normal looking tray. She caught me staring at it and winked. We traded lunch trays.

"I saw the whole thing, of course, but the way I saw it, it ended differently. Edward was going to pay for the lunch first," she told me," and then grab your hand, but thank goodness he didn't. It would have caused him a lot of pain, and probably you, too. See, while Edward was paying, Mike would have conspicuously kissed you in front of everyone, making it look like you were after him." She paused, to see my reaction. Yet again, my face grew bright red, but his time, my disgust overpowered my embarrassment. They both seemed satisfied by my response, and Alice continued her vision. "Then, you and Edward would have fought with each other, verbally, of course," she said as she smiled, "and then my vision gets a little bit fuzzy. Bella, you would have run outside, where you embrace somebody, but the problem is, I can't tell who that person is."

I sat, thinking it over, but came up with nothing.

"It doesn' matter anyways," Alice said, "It's not like that's going to happen."

Unsuspecting Edward, who was sitting through Alice's story as quiet as a mouse, changed the subject.

"So, Bella," he smirked, "tell me all you know about this Pierce fellow."

"I already told you," I hedged.

"You have that, but you haven't told me why you think that."

Alice followed the conversation perfectly, probably becuase she had witnessed it in a vision.

"Well, he didn't eat at all, and his aunt said that he claimed to eat fast food, but always while she wasn't around. Then, he said he disliked the sun, yet he had a tan, which caused me to think it was a fake tan. And his eyes. Oh, his eyes were smoldering," I said, recalling them.

Alice snorted and Edward frowned.

"Are his eyes more smoldering than mine, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Of course not," I confided, then blushed deeply, almost turning purple. I continued,"But his eyes. They sort of had a green sparkle to them, making them look hazel.

**This is as much as I can update before I go. But don't worry, I'll finish this chapter and hopefully this story when I come back! Please review! **


	17. Author's Note 3

Hey! I'm back from Italy. I'm currently reading Eclipse so I won't update for a while! Then, I'm not sure If I'll continue this story or start a new one that starts off where the real Eclipse ends.


	18. Author's Note No 4

Okay, I finished Eclipse and it's nothing like mine at all, so i don't really want to continue my story, but I'm possibly thinking about writing where Eclipse leaves off. And, If i'm really bored, I might actually add a chapter to this story. I'm not really sure yet.

If you haven't read Eclipse yet, you should, it's amazing. I was so happy at how much action there was in Eclipse, although I hated the ending, which i won't spoil if you haven't read it. There's so much I need answered in the fourth book... I'm excited already for next year )


End file.
